


Cold

by DimensionTripperHomura



Series: Let It Burn [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: Short-ish Nozoeli fic based on my ‘Heroes AU’ headcanons. Nozomi sees firsthand the side effects of Eli's ability.





	Cold

The student council room was silent aside for the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall. Save for the blonde girl sitting at the table nobody else was there. She stared at her hand, her eyes unfocused as she watched the small embers extend from her fingertips. She’d long since gotten used to having the ability and had even learned to control it but it still struck her by surprise when she watched flames lick at her skin. They didn’t hurt of course, but it was still strange to watch.

The door flew open suddenly and Eli jumped in surprise, quickly hiding her hands despite the small flames going out as soon as her concentration was broken. She watched as Nozomi walked into the room, quickly followed by the rest of the group. “Um…what’s going on?” She asked as she watched Rin close the door behind them. Hanayo was practically hopping up and down in excitement.

“Tomorrow we’re going to the beach!” Honoka announced brightly as she made her way toward where Eli was sitting. She perched on the edge of the desk, not noticing Eli frown at her. “It’s too warm to stay inside and we need to have some fun! You’ll come, won’t you, Eli-senpai?”

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you you don’t need to call me that.” Eli mumbled, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms against her chest. Honoka merely smiled innocently back at her. It was pointless, to tell her to stop. She would just continue doing it anyway. It was sweet, in a way, that Honoka used the honorific in such a way. “I have homework to…” She paused, feeling hands come to rest upon her shoulders. Glancing up, she found Nozomi smiling down at her.

“Come on, Elichi. It won’t be the same if you’re not there.” She gently rubbed Eli’s shoulders. “You can take a break from homework for a day. You’re a week ahead of everybody else anyway.”

Eli opened her mouth to ask how exactly Nozomi knew that but she changed her mind. The rest of the group voiced their agreement with Nozomi and Eli sighed in defeat. “Fine. But I’m not going in the water no matter what anyone says.”

Nozomi chuckled softly. “We’ll see about that.”

Eli didn’t hear what Nozomi had said as Honoka’s excited squeal drowned her out.

—

“Stay still, Rin-chan!” Nozomi exclaimed to the squirming girl in front of her as she struggled to apply sunscreen to her skin. It wasn’t easy when the younger girl was practically vibrating in excitement, her eyes on the water.

Rin huffed in response and tried to stay as still as she could. “Are you almost done? The others are already in the water!”

Nozomi rolled her eyes and rubbed some more sunscreen into Rin’s back. “I’m done, just…” she trailed off as Rin bounced up from the beach towel and took off running toward the water. Sighing, she turned to Eli and held up the bottle of lotion. “Do I need to do you too?”

Eli smiled at the suggestiveness that laced Nozomi’s voice. “I’m fine. I have some on already.” She watched as a disappointed expression appeared on Nozomi’s face. “I could use a top up.”

Nozomi grinned and shuffled over to sit behind Eli, her legs at either side of the other girl. She squeezed some of the lotion onto her fingers and rubbed her hands together for a moment to warm it off.

Eli sighed softly as Nozomi’s hands came into contact with her shoulders. The gentle rubbing was relaxing and she allowed her eyes to slowly slide closed.

Nozomi focused intently on rubbing the lotion into Eli’s creamy skin, trying to make sure it was covered. The last thing she wanted was for Eli to end up burning in the sun. “Everyone seems excited to be here.” She said softly, her gaze drifting over Eli’s shoulder. “It’s good that you came.”

Eli opened one eye to look at the others. They were all in the water, even Maki had been convinced to go in, probably by Nico. “I’m glad I did. I wouldn’t want to miss this.”

Nozomi gently kissed Eli’s neck as she finished applying the sunscreen. “I’m going to join them. Are you sure you won’t come with me, Elichi?”

Eli shook her head and patted the book next to her. “I’ll be fine right here. Go and have fun.” She leaned in and gently pecked Nozomi’s lips.

“Alright.” Nozomi stood, albeit reluctantly. “Here…so the sun doesn’t get in your eyes.” She took the sunglasses resting on top of her head and leaned down to carefully place them upon Eli’s face. With a parting glance at the blonde she rushed to join the others in the water.

Eli watched for a moment as Nozomi splashed into the water, video camera in hand. She fondly shook her head and rolled onto her stomach to read her book. More than anything she wanted to join her friends in the water but she knew what would happen if she did. She shuddered at the thought and forced herself to focus on her book.

She managed to read for about a half an hour before she started to feel uncomfortable. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, looking toward the water. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she noticed Nozomi wasn’t with the others. She was about to turn to look behind her when she felt arms slip around her waist, the sensation of cold, damp arms causing her to wince in pain. She didn’t have time to think upon it before she was hauled off her feet, causing her to shriek in alarm.

“You’re coming with me, Elichi.” Nozomi spoke happily as she shifted Eli in her arms.

Instinctively, Eli’s arms wrapped around Nozomi’s neck. She calmed for a moment before she realized where Nozomi was hurrying to. Her heart seized with panic and she began to struggle against the hold. “No! Nozomi, don’t. Please, don’t!”

Nozomi merely laughed, thinking Eli’s pleas to be lighthearted rather than terrified. She splashed into the water and when she was deep enough, tossed Eli in.

The pain was instantaneous, like needles pricking every inch of her body. The water was freezing, much too cold for Eli’s body to handle and she felt herself seize up quickly. She didn’t have the strength to keep herself floating and she quickly sunk into the water, overwhelmed by the pain that had taken over her senses.

It seemed like minutes passed before she felt several hands grab her and haul her up to the surface. She choked on the water that had filled her lungs as she emerged. She could hear her name being called but she didn’t know who it was. Nozomi, probably. Honoka too, she thought. The pain seemed to intensify further with her upper half out of the water and she broke into pained sobs. She was certain she had never felt so much pain before in her life.

“E-Elichi?” Nozomi was on the verge of tears as she watched Eli curl in on herself, sobbing uncontrollably. She had done this. It was her fault. Now that she wasn’t focusing on her own panic she could easily feel the pain Eli was feeling. She almost buckled at the feeling. Quickly, she concentrated on blocking it out.

“Get her out of the water!” Umi’s voice rang clearly over the sound of everyone’s panicking. A moment later Nozomi was shoved out of the way and she stumbled to the side, her balance having been lost. She watched, unable to move, as Umi scooped Eli up. She made it look easy. Almost too easy.

“Come on.” Maki, who had grabbed onto Nico, spoke as Umi started to make her way out of the water. She tugged on Nico’s arm, pulling her in the direction of the beach.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nozomi noticed Kotori consoling an upset Honoka but she couldn’t bring herself to do the same. She stumbled out of the water after Umi and Eli.

Umi placed Eli down on one of the beach towels, being as careful as she could. “What hurts, Eli-chan?” She asked soothingly, kneeling down next to the sobbing blonde. She took a spare towel out of the basket and began to towel dry the older girl as she continued to sob.

Nozomi dropped to her knees on Eli’s other side, grabbing her own towel to help. She couldn’t bring herself to speak past the lump in her throat. She didn’t know what she had done but whatever it was, Eli was obviously in pain. Hurting her girlfriend wasn’t something she’d ever wanted to do.

Gradually Eli’s sobs slowed down and finally stopped completely. She didn’t say anything though, instead staring vacantly ahead. The others had gathered around, doing their best to console her but it didn’t appear to have worked. She was dry now at least but her skin was still cold to the touch. Feeling something warm near her, she leaned into it, trembling from the cold.

Surprised, Umi tensed up for a moment, her gaze shifting to Nozomi. The purple haired girl looked pained by Eli’s ‘decision’ to lean into Umi and not her. Swallowing heavily, Umi lifted her arms to tentatively wrap around the trembling girl.

Nozomi quickly looked away upon seeing Eli’s head come to rest on Umi’s shoulder. She didn’t blame her girlfriend for being angry with her after what she had done but it still pained her to see her turn to someone else for comfort.

—

Eli was silent on the way home from the beach. The others had wisely decided that it would be best to cut their day out short after what had happened. Nozomi had requested that they take Eli back to her apartment as she didn’t want her to be alone. The request had earned her some protest from Umi, who seemed to be especially annoyed with her after what had happened. Thankfully, Honoka had pointed out that Eli would be better off with Nozomi than she would be with anyone else. They had still been reluctant to leave as they wanted to make sure Eli was alright. Finally, Nozomi found herself alone with her girlfriend.

“Elichi.” She whispered, stepping toward the bed Eli was sitting on. She tentatively sat down next to her, her eyes filled with tears once again. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Eli blinked, her eyes lifting to focus on Nozomi. For the first time since she’d been thrown into the water, she spoke. “You didn’t know.” She said in a whisper. “Y-You couldn’t have, I didn’t tell you…”

Nozomi sniffled softly. She didn’t feel any better. Her ability had allowed her to feel the pain Eli had felt. It had been excruciating. “What didn’t I know, Elichi?”

Eli lifted her hand and focused until a small ember appeared in her hand.

Nozomi inhaled sharply at the sight. “You have one too?” She hadn’t thought there was anyone else like her. She’d thought that she was the only one. “But then the water…”

“I have a sensitivity to cold water. It hurts whenever I come into contact with it.” Eli rubbed her arms. They still tingled slightly even now that she had warmed up. Honoka had thoughtfully wrapped a blanket around her on the way back from the beach. That had helped quite a bit. “That’s why when I shower, the water has to be at the highest temperature.” She bit her lip, staring at Nozomi’s shocked expression. “You must think I’m a freak.”

“No.” Nozomi slowly shook her head. “You’re not the only one who has these abilities, Elichi. I have them too. Earlier when we were at the beach, I could feel it…I could feel your pain. Mine is different to yours. I can feel what other people feel. I can make other people feel what I feel too.”

“You can?” Eli pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. “Show me.”

“I-I shouldn’t. I don’t feel good right now, Elichi. I just feel guilty.” Nozomi answered sadly. She couldn’t help it. Even if she hadn’t meant to, she had still hurt Eli. She wouldn’t take the chance of doing it again.

“Please.” Eli looked at Nozomi with a pleading look on her face. “I want you to show me. I want to know what it feels like.”

Nozomi sighed at Eli’s insistence but gave in. She reluctantly lifted her hand and pressed it to Eli’s chest just above her heart. Concentrating, she imagined her feelings flowing into Eli through the palm of her hand. A soft gasp from Eli caused her to open her eyes.

“I tried to warn you.” She said quietly, pulling her hand away from Eli’s chest. She barely had time to lower her hand to her lap before Eli leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

“I don’t blame you.” Eli said, the thought of Nozomi feeling so guilty causing her chest to tighten. “You didn’t know, Nozomi. I know you’d never have done it otherwise.”

Nozomi felt her eyes become damp again, her throat closing up. She could only nod against Eli’s shoulder. “I’ll never do it again.”

“I know.” Eli whispered, turning her head to brush her lips against Nozomi’s cheek. “I know you won’t.”


End file.
